The Seceret Half
by PrincessTutu539
Summary: Casey Lilith, was a normal 16 year old-high school-student. But her normal life changes dramatically when she moves into a small, unknown town, called, Blue Rose. Ever since she moved to Blue Rose, people begin to die, people she loves. Casey Lilith, soon becomes prime suspect to the mysterious murders. Casey, goes off to look for the true killer. But as she gets closer to di


Chapter 1:  
It was a beautiful Sunday morning. The birds were soaring through the summer sky, kids ran through the empty streets with big smiles, and eye full of excitement. It was a truly beautiful day. Summer had just begun, and Haru expected nothing more then a wonderful summer. But, that wonderful summer didn't start when school ended, it started when she saw a small, timid girl, walking down the streets that were filled with smiling children.  
The two would have never truly met, if Haru hadn't purposely bumped into the timid girl. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you. " Haru had said to the timid girl with a cheerful smile. The timid girl looked away speechless, with a red face full of embarrassment and fearful that she might say or do something wrong. "How come I've never seen you around before?" Haru asked, but the girl hadn't spoke.  
"Is something wrong?" She asked, tilting her head.  
"N-Noo. . ." The timid girl mumbled that you can just barely hear.  
"I was worried there for a second," The brunette said with a laugh, "I'm Haru. What's your name?"  
". . .R-Rin. . ."  
Haru, poked her head in front of Rin, as an attempt to make eye contact, the two had caught a quick gaze into each others eyes before Rin looked away with a cold look. Haru, fell in love with Rin's eyes. They were a reddish brown eye color that was unique. "Do you want to play with me? I was just on my way to the park."  
That was the day, the two had created a beautiful friendship that would last forever. At least, that's what Haru had thought. . . Until one day, Rin had disappeared out of the blue. Leaving Haru to wonder for years, where her beloved friend had gone.  
~Present Time~  
It was a beautiful Monday morning, sidewalks were full of High school students, who chatted away. It was a particularly beautiful day. The tress were blossomed, the sky was a beautiful shade of blue, the birds sand away, and flew as they pleased. Haru, dreaded the thought of going to school on such a beautiful day.  
"Haru! Why the long face?!" Haru's friend, Lee, asked as he threw his arm around her from the back.  
"Because, it's such a nice day. Why waste it?"  
"Well, if you want me, you, and four eyes (her other friend: Ritsu Izumi), can ditch."  
"We can't ditch on the first day. What's the matter with you?" Haru asked her foolish friend.  
"You think he can answer such a question?" Haru's friend, Ritsu Izumi asked as he appeared next to the "foolish friend".  
"No, I guess your right." Haru agreed.  
"Hey!" Lee shouted, throwing his arm off Haru, "Is that supposed to mean somethin'?! Don't forget four eyes, I can kill you with one punch!"  
"Ha, how can you kill me with one punch, when you can't even open a pickle jar without Haru helping you?" Ritsu said with a laugh as he pushed up his thin black-grandpa like-glasses. As the two bickered away, Haru managed to tune them out.  
The three walked threw the entrance gate of their new High School. Haru gazed upon the large school as the entered. As she admired the beautiful school, she froze when she saw a girl on the school roof with what appeared to be a sketchpad. Haru, stopped and gazed upon the girl who looked so familiar.  
"Is something wrong, Haru?" Ritsu asked, stopping to look back at her.  
"Y-Yeah, do you see her?" Haru asked, pointing up at the girl on the school roof.  
"Who?" Lee asked as the two met Haru. "I don't see anyone."  
"Neither do I." Ritsu replied.  
"She's right-" Her voice disappeared when their eyes met.  
"Oh my, what is she doing up there?" Ritsu asked when he finally saw the girl.  
"Who?!" Lee asked in frustration as he tried to find the girl.  
Their eyes were locked on each other, Haru wondered who the girl was. But, couldn't find an answer. Before anything else could happen, the mysterious girl left. Leaving Haru with one question; Do I know her?  
"Haru, come on! Class will start soon!" Haru looked up and saw her friends by the entrance doors, Haru ran over to the two with that one question still on her mind.


End file.
